


Je te soumettrai

by Sadistic_Sword



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Episode 09, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Sword/pseuds/Sadistic_Sword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si la scène de l'ascenseur avait dérapé (à la fin de l'épisode 09), voici ce qui aurait pu se passer. Autrement dit : Yamato montre à Hibiki qui est le chef, d'une manière tout à fait (in)attendue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je te soumettrai

**Author's Note:**

> J'aimerais préciser quelques petites choses si vous me le permettez. Tout d'abord, ceci est ma toute première fanfiction (oui c'est ma première fois. Ahem, s'cusez moi, continuez la lecture). Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues, quelles qu'elles soient. Des fautes, des boulettes, je dois en avoir fait un nombre considérable, donc n'hésitez pas à me corriger, à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans cette œuvre d'art (Haha). Thanks a lot guys!  
> Aussi, ce texte contient des spoilers de l'épisode 09 de l'anime Devil Survivor 2 The Animation. Même si je pense que ça ne devrait déranger personne...  
> Enfin, je n'ai (malheureusement) pas joué au jeu DeSu2, je ne me suis basée que sur l'anime (et plus particulièrement l'épisode 09... Avouez, vous ne l'aviez pas deviné).
> 
> Mmh, s'tout. J'espère que vous ne penserez pas à une perte de temps après avoir lu cette petite fic'. "Hope you enjoy!" ^v^
> 
>  **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Devil Survivor 2 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon Yamato serait toujours sur Hibiki/Hiro).

Sapporo est, depuis quelques heures, supprimée de ce monde déjà terriblement réduit par les Septentrions. En effet, JP's n'a pas jugé nécessaire d'empêcher la carcasse d'Alioth de s'abattre sur la ville, ni même d'évacuer ses habitants. Ceux-ci sont donc, naturellement, morts. Et, naturellement, ils ne seront pas regrettés : seuls ceux qui sont capables de survivre, _pourront_ survivre. Il n'y a donc aucun intérêt à venir en aide à des gens trop faibles pour s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, l'organisation n'en saurait que faire. Peut-être que quelques-uns auraient été idéals en vue d'un quelconque sacrifice, comme combattre un Septentrion bien plus puissant qu'eux afin d'en juger la réelle force. Cette démarche est d'ailleurs une splendeur, qui permet de faire de magnifiques économies d'humains compétents en mesure d'invoquer des démons un peu plus coriaces que cette plèbe négligeable. 

C'est ainsi que pense le chef de JP's, Yamato Hotsuin, à peine dix-sept ans et déjà quasi-dictateur en quête d'une méritocratie mondiale. 

 

Ce sale gosse a organisé, ce soir, un « festin » afin de célébrer notre nouvelle victoire face aux Septentrions. Mais évidemment, seule cette scientifique blasée a l'air d'apprécier de se remplir le ventre. Tous les conviés, soit les invocateurs les plus importants de l'organisation, n'osent pas, et ne peuvent pas, toucher à leur assiette. 

Nous sommes tous choqués par cette atroce inaction face à la disparition d'une ville intégrale aussi peuplée que Sapporo. Pourquoi devons-nous vivre sur le cadavre des autres ? Pourquoi devrions-nous savourer ce dîner tandis que la mort règne en maître autour de nous ? 

Parce que cet enfoiré descendant des Hotsuin a l'intention, ou plutôt le _devoir_ selon lui, de changer le monde, rongé par la corruption. Et nous devons nous contenter de le suivre, sinon rien n'assurera notre survie. Cependant, j'aimerais ajouter, cher Yamato, que rester à tes côtés ne garantit rien. Tu ne nous protégeras que si nous sommes utiles à l'accomplissement de ton projet. Et encore, si nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre nous-mêmes, alors nous ne te sommes d'aucune utilité. 

 

L'atmosphère dans la pièce est très tendue, et la conversation maintenant engagée n'arrange rien. Airi est la première à perdre son calme. Yamato, assis à l'extrémité de la grande table, lui demande de son ton tout à fait habituel, neutre : 

\- Tu n'arrives pas à le supporter ? 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?!

\- Survivre signifie qu'il faut porter la fardeau de ceux qui sont morts. Si tu ne peux pas supporter cette contrainte, tu seras la prochaine à mourir.

Airi affirme, s'indignant, qu'elle survivrai et qu'elle continuerai de se battre. Mais maintenant, une question me trotte dans la tête. Yamato ne semble avoir aucune difficulté à supporter la mort des autres, mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'une façade, bien que cela m'étonnerait fortement. Je me risque quand même à l'interroger : 

\- Et toi, Yamato ? 

\- Hm ? 

\- Peux-tu le supporter ? 

\- Évidemment. Je n'ai jamais vu ça comme un fardeau.

… Quelle délicatesse exemplaire. Prévisible, mais tout de même, inutile d'être aussi direct et brutal ! 

\- Les humais ressentent de la tristesse et de la colère. Un cœur blessé a besoin de temps pour guérir. 

\- C'est une perte de temps. 

\- Tout le monde n'est pas capable d'être aussi stoïque que toi !

Je cogne mon point contre la table, faisant trembler les couverts. Je ne peux plus retenir ma colère ! Comment un être _humain_ peut-il rester aussi insensible aux sentiments et à la mort !? Mais notre démêlé verbale n'est pas réglée, à mon grand damne...

\- Vous devriez alors accepter votre faiblesse et obéir aux plus forts.

Le ton de Yamato est en train de monter et reflète franchement son irritation grimpante : je commence à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. Je ne sais pas où cela va me mener, mais je refuse de lui céder. Cependant, la douce voix de Nitta-san se fait légèrement entendre, me stoppant net : 

\- Mais... ça donnerait un monde sans gentillesse. 

\- Nitta, la coupe tout de suite le chef de son timbre tranchant. Qu'est-ce que la gentillesse ? Est-ce être complaisant, en prêtant attention aux autres ? N'avez-vous pas réalisé, alors que vous rêvez éveillés, que des déchets incompétents détériorent le monde ? 

\- Ça va, ça va... intervient Daichi, tremblant. 

\- Alors ? Pourquoi nous avez-vous vraiment rassemblés ? 

C'est au tour de Jungo d'avoir son mot à dire. Yamato nous apprend donc que dans deux jours, l'attaque des Septentrions se terminera, et qu'il souhaite connaître notre décision : allons-nous continuer de le suivre, ou non. Il nous parle également de Polaris, dont je connais déjà l'existence grâce à Alcor, et de sa capacité à exaucer le vœu des humains ayant survécu à l'invasion. 

Je me rappelle alors les informations que Ronaldo m'a transmises il y a peu, à propos des projets du gouvernement et des Hotsuin. Pensant que c'est le moment propice pour dévoiler ce que je sais, je révèle le désir de JP's de transformer le monde à leur goût, sous les regards abasourdis des autres. À la fin de mon monologue, je m'écris, à l'intention du Hotsuin de la salle :

\- C'est bien ça, Yamato !? 

\- … Hibiki. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque plan des Hotsuin. 

\- Uh ?

\- Je n'agis que selon ma propre volonté : les déchets ne doivent pas arrêter Polaris. Je réécrirai l'ordre naturel du monde, un monde où ceux dotés de talent gouverneront.

\- Qu- 

\- Tout le monde ici le sait maintenant. Dans deux jours, ceux ne m'obéissant pas trouveront peut-être la mort. Réfléchissez tous bien cette nuit. 

Et il s'en va. Ce salopard se casse et nous laisse en plan après nous avoir dit une chose pareille !? Je ne peux pas supporter ça !

 

Je prends quelques instants pour respirer et me calmer. Je quitte ensuite les autres, toujours bouleversés, et me précipite en direction de l'ascenseur dans lequel Yamato est entré.

\- Yamato !

Je réussis à le rejoindre et à rentrer, malgré la porte qui s'est presque refermée sur moi. Ouf, c'était juste. Mais j'ai absolument besoin de parler à cet homme, ou plutôt ce gamin, dont je trouve les idées beaucoup trop dures. Je lui fais alors face, ayant maintenant apaiser plus ou moins ma furie : 

\- Tes idéaux sont peut-être justes... mais tu es trop inflexible ! Je ne pense pas que les gens seront heureux dans un futur aussi froid ! 

Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi, dans l'espace clos de l'ascenseur en marche. Je comprends alors, à son air agacé, qu'il n'a pas oublié mon élan de fureur de tout à l'heure, et qu'il a bien l'intention de me le faire ravaler. 

Cependant, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu qu'il frappe sa main droite dans le mur juste au-dessus de mon épaule gauche. Dans un mouvement de recul, je me plaque contre le mur de la cage, me piégeant moi-même face à son corps qui me bloque toute tentative de fuite. Abruti... Énervé de mon propre réflexe stupide, mais surtout par la position désavantagée dans laquelle Yamato m'a délibérément coincé pour me montrer qui domine qui, je le fixe avec contrariété, bien que baissant légèrement la tête pour éviter son regard écrasant et humiliant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le comprendre, dit-il d'une voix posée mais pesante. Je dis simplement ce que je ferai. Ceux s'opposant à moi ne sont pas nécessaires. Je me fiche si tu me considères comme un ennemi. **Je te soumettrai.**

Je ne me laisserai pas soumettre par un ado plus jeune que moi, ça non ! Je choisis tout de même de mettre cela de côté, et préfère lui demander autre chose, qui m'intrigue depuis que j'ai conscience de sa façon de penser :

\- Pourquoi as-tu tant de mal à accepter l'humanité ? 

\- … Tu supportes toutes choses, déclare-t-il après un soupir. 

\- Supporter est différent d'accepter, Yamato. 

Il plie son bras droit qui était alors tendu fermement, faisant reposer son coude sur mon épaule. Ou plutôt : m'enfonçant encore plus dans le mur, si c'est possible. Sa tête a bien entendu suivi le mouvement, et est maintenant à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Surpris d'une telle proximité et sans évasion possible, j'écarquille les yeux, relevant quelque peu la tête pour le regarder en face. Lui, c'est exactement le contraire : ses yeux fins me toisent avec une nouvelle lueur que je ne connais pas, et son crâne est incliné vers le bas. Maudite différence de taille... 

\- Tu es si naïf, me souffle-t-il après un temps de silence, d'un ton emprunt d'exaspération.

 

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le contredire. Ses lèvres, plutôt froides mais douces, collées aux miennes, ne m'autorisent plus à parler. Sa main qui était jusqu'à présent posée contre le mur vient se nicher dans mes cheveux, l'autre encercle ma taille, m'emprisonnant. Je lève mes bras pour repousser sa poitrine, stupéfait. Mais au même moment, il tire brièvement mais plutôt violemment mes cheveux, ce qui me fait haleter en poussant une petite plainte de douleur. 

\- Ugh- Yam- 

Il profite de ma bouche involontairement ouverte pour y glisser sa langue, qui cherche alors à s’emmêler à la mienne. Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il souhaite : il veut encore une fois me soumettre, mais d'une toute autre façon. Malgré ma surprise et mon embarras, je fais ce qu'il attend de moi. Je me révolte, me rebelle, et engage un combat de dominance. Je le tire vers moi, pressant encore plus nos corps ensemble, avec mes mains serrant et froissant le tissu de son uniforme. Cette union n'a absolument rien de romantique, elle est rude, brusque, violente, brutale et grossière. 

Cependant, je perds rapidement cette bataille : sa langue finit par m'envahir, chatouillant mon palet, chaque recoin de ma bouche, et je laisse échapper des gémissements. Le rouge monte à mes joues lorsque je me rends compte que je prends du plaisir à me laisser contrôler par Yamato durant ce genre d'échauffourée. 

Mais sa séance de douce torture n'est pas terminée. Je sens sa jambe s'intercaler entre les miennes, sa cuisse caressant mes parties les plus sensibles. Oh non... à ce rythme, ça va mal finir. Mais je ne fais aucun geste pour montrer mon mécontentement, puisqu'il n'existe pas. Et de toute façon, Yamato ne m'aurait pas laissé m'enfuir comme ça. 

Je deviens de plus en plus bruyant, le chef de JP's avalant tous mes sons et mes soupirs. J'ai chaud, très chaud, trop chaud, et la pression qu'il exerce sur mon aine ne fait qu'empirer mon état. Je sais qu'un petit sourire satisfait et suffisant orne son visage narquois quand il sent mon membre durcir sous ses attentions. C'est mauvais...

Soudain, l'ascenseur s'arrête et la porte s'ouvre, nous sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle nous étions plongés. J'halète, visiblement excité, mais je constate qu'il n'est pas plus paisible. Bon, tout de même un peu, mais je suis fier à l'idée que c'est moi qui l'ai rendu ainsi. 

\- C'est pas fini, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix basse, rauque, pleine d'envie, me faisant tressaillir. 

Il m'attrape le poignet et me force à le suivre jusque... sa chambre, je suppose, car apparemment la sécurité de cette pièce est particulièrement élevée. Il m'entraîne à l'intérieur, et me plaque brusquement contre la porte qui, par le même coup, se referme, nous laissant seuls et tranquilles. Au moins, personne ne nous dérangera, ce qui me rassure. Je ne sais pas quelles seraient les conséquences si quelqu'un apprenait que Monsieur Hotsuin – Yamato-sama, le chef de JP's, la plus importante organisation gouvernementale qui agit, paradoxalement, dans l'ombre – se fait Hibiki Kuze, un de ses subordonnés. Oui, ça ferait mal. 

Mais je n'ai pas le loisir de penser à cela : Yamato occupe actuellement tout mon esprit – et mon corps, par la même occasion. Après un moment passé contre la brave porte qui supporte nos corps en chaleur, il me jette littéralement sur son lit. Il ne prend même pas le temps d'enlever son lourd manteau et me cloue sur le matelas. Il tient fermement mes deux mains avec l'une des siennes au-dessus de ma tête tandis qu'il est à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Je suis _complètement_ à sa merci. Son regard fixe m'écrase, bourré de luxure.

Il dénoue lentement, sensuellement, sa cravate. Il sourit malicieusement en voyant l'effet produit sur moi et, une fois détachée, il la passe sous mes poignets. Je comprends alors la praticité d'une très longue cravate : avec le nombre important de tours qu'il peut faire autour de mes poignets, je n'ai aucune chance de m'échapper. Sous mon air interloqué, il fixe ensuite le bout de tissu à un barreau de la tête de lit. 

Il s'assoit à califourchon sur moi, ses genoux de chaque côté de mes hanches. Prisonnier, incapable d'effectuer un geste pour le déloger de son trône qu'il vient d'établir, je n'ai d'autre choix que de le regarder, rouge d'embarras et de colère face à mon impuissance et à son attitude confiante.

\- La vue est sublime d'ici, affirme-t-il. 

Cette déclaration relance ma volonté de résister. J'essaie de me débattre, mais je suis bien trop faible. En luttant, mon membre touche le sien, ce qui nous coupe tous deux la respiration. Mais il reprend vite ses esprits, et me menaçant à nouveau en se penchant en avant :

\- Tu n'es pas en position de résister, Hibiki. 

Des frissons parcourent mon corps à l'entendre prononcer mon prénom de façon si érotique. La partie ne fait que commencer...


End file.
